The Consequence of Horror Movies
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Prompt: Kara hates horror movies, but has a crush on Lena, so she agrees to watch one, despite the fact that she knows she'll have nightmares.


Kara wasn't scared of bad guys. She wasn't even scared of monsters.

At least, not when she was awake.

But everything is different in the dream world, and upon escaping a dying Krypton at age 13, Kara began to have night terrors and panic attacks about her homeland.

The panic attacks mostly went away after a few years and stopped completely upon taking on the identity of Supergirl. Something about wearing the suit and using her powers made her feel as invincible as she actually was. It was a protective factor for her as much as it was for National City.

Even the night terrors went away, for the most part. At least, unless she watched a horror movie before bed. Now, Kara knew better than to do this, and hadn't in years, because there was something about monsters in a world she couldn't control that made her feel incredibly helpless, which bled into her dreams and turned them into night terrors she couldn't escape.

So whenever any of her friends wanted to watch a scary movie, Kara very suddenly and right on cue got the message that Supergirl was needed somewhere and excused herself just before the film. But she and Lena had been getting closer for several months now, and the last thing Kara wanted to do was blow it. Her little 'crush' had become a growing infatuation, and Kara was pretty sure she would've jumped off a building without her powers, if Lena had asked her to. That being the case, when Lena asked her to watch a horror film, Kara felt her stomach twist into a knot, knowing she couldn't say no.

"Come on," Lena had said. "You can crash in my bed. I'll make popcorn. It'll be fun!"

"Well, I, um…" she started, frantically looking around for a clock.

It wasn't getting late at all. It was 5:45 PM. No way that excuse was going to work. Besides, Lena had just offered her the bed.

Wringing her hands anxiously, Kara avoided Lena's gaze and tried again, "Maybe, um… Maybe we could just—"

"Kara, _please! _This one looks so good, and it got great reviews!" Lena whined. "Come on. No one will ever watch a scary movie with me."

The pouty lip that Lena stuck out made Kara melt, so she let out an audible sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Alright," she huffed. "But there better be _a lot _of popcorn."

"I can make that happen!" the CEO cried happily, nearly prancing into the kitchen.

Upon returning with a large bowl of popcorn, Lena sat down on the couch beside Kara and grinned as she turned on the television.

Kara took a deep breath, knowing full well how this night was going to end.

But it was worth it. Worth it, for Lena. To make her happy, Kara would've done anything.

As the movie went on, Lena scooted closer, jumping out of her seat when spooked by something on the screen but always coming right back to her spot close to Kara on the couch. The third time Lena jumped, Kara bravely wrapped an arm around her and held her close to her side. Thankfully, Lena didn't flinch at that and simply leaned into Kara's touch, pressing their shoulders together. It was the closest they'd been outside of a hug, and it made Kara's heart race.

"You okay?" Lena asked suddenly, upon noticing a small amount of sweat on Kara's brow.

The hero nodded and shifted awkwardly in her seat, turning her attention back to the screen.

By the end of the movie, Lena was yawning, so Kara – relieved that the film was over – stood up, lifting the Luthor into her arms bridal-style, and carried her into the bedroom.

"Hey!" Lena cried half-heartedly. "I can walk, you know!"

"I know," Kara said cheerfully. "But you're sleepy."

"I'm not… Okay, maybe I am. But… can't we watch one more movie?"

Kara shook her head and set Lena down on the bed.

"Get some rest," the hero told her, then turned to leave the room.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Lena stopped her, grabbing her hand. "I said bed, not couch."

"Lena, you should really—" Kara tried to protest, but Lena jerked hard on Kara's arm, making her fall forward onto the bed, and nearly on top of Lena.

"I think I should—" the blonde tried again, but Lena hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Nonsense. Just relax. My bed is comfortable as all hell and there's no way you'll want to sleep anywhere else once you've slept here."

"Oh, is _that _your evil plan, then?" Kara teased with a grin, earning a playful shove from Lena.

Lena nodded happily and wiggled under the covers, holding them up for Kara to get under as well.

Snoring lightly in no time, Lena was down for the count, but Kara lay awake in the bed for a long while, fighting sleep and the inevitable night terrors she knew would come.

_Maybe if I just stay up all night, _she thought. Sadly, this didn't work at all, as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

It didn't take long for the night terror to grip her, and she was thrashing in the bed before long, fighting off whatever was chasing her in her dreams. This only went on for a short while before Kara's violent tossing and turning woke Lena, who immediately put her hand on Kara's forearm to try to wake her.

But of course, being in the throes of a night terror, Kara had no idea that it was Lena touching her, so out of pure instinct, she reached out and pulled the woman's arm away, twisting it in self-defense until Lena's yelp of pain finally tore her from the dream.

Kara sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and terrified, to find Lena clutching her wrist to her chest.

"Oh, _FUCK,_" the hero cursed, scrambling to her knees and scooting closer to her friend as tears began to pour. "I'm sorry! Oh, my God, Lena, I'm so sorry! I… I was—"

"I know," Lena assured her, biting back a pained whimper. "You were having a night terror. I was just…trying to wake you…"

"I'm so sorry. We've gotta get you to a hospital! FUCK. Lena. Lena, I'm so sorry."

Kara's tears continued rapidly down her cheeks as she sobbed, but this didn't stop her from getting out of the bed and trying to pull Lena into her arms to carry her.

"I'm fine," Lena choked out, putting her hand on Kara's forearm. "I'm not upset. You didn't mean to hurt me, Kara. I know you'd never hurt me."

"B-But I did! And you're… And I… Lena… We've gotta get you to a hospital!"

"It's not broken," the brunette told her. "I'm okay, Kara. It just… hurts a little…"

"We're going to the hospital."

"Kara. Kara, honey," Lena whispered, as the hero crumbled back into a crying heap on the bed. "Kara, it's okay."

"I love you, Lena," Kara sobbed. "I'd never try to hurt you. Never. Never, ever."

"Kara, I—" Lena started, before registering what her best friend had just told her. "Kara… Say that again."

"I'd never try to hurt you."

"No, the other thing."

"What other thing?"

Blinking and staring blankly, Lena pressed, "You said… You said you love me."

This night couldn't have possibly gotten any worse, Kara was sure. First, she had to watch a scary movie. Then, she had to survive a night terror. Then, she nearly broke Lena's wrist. Then, she unintentionally confessed her love for her best friend. How incredibly pathetic.

"We're going to the hospital," Kara blurted, once again trying to stand but finding herself too shaken from the whole situation to remain upright.

"Sit down," Lena ordered her, tugging on her hand until Kara was sitting beside her on the bed. "Now. I'm going to go get some ice, because that's all this needs, and when I come back, you're going to say it again. Clear?"

Kara nodded weakly, not fully registering but too emotionally exhausted to protest further. Unable to hold herself upright, she curled herself into a ball at the edge of the bed and continued to let her tears fall.

As soon as she saw Lena come back into the room holding an ice pack to her wrist, the tears came faster, and she whimpered, "I don't want to be Super anymore."

"Nonsense!" Lena cried, crawling into bed next to her and putting a hand flat on Kara's back. "Absolute and utter nonsense. You are the Super that National City needs."

"I don't care about National City," Kara sniffled.

She knew it wasn't true, but she wanted to believe it. Now that she'd hurt Lena with her super strength, she wanted nothing to do with her powers.

"I don't believe you, but… Okay. What about me?"

Turning her head to look behind her at Lena, Kara asked, "What about you?"

"You're the Super _I _need."

Sitting up slowly, floored by this statement, Kara simply stared at her best friend in wonder.

"Now, could you please repeat what you said earlier, so I know I'm not imagining it?"

Blushing, Kara shook her head.

"Kara Zor-El."

Stomach dropping, Kara froze. Lena had never used her real name before.

"Did you mean it?" Lena pressed, dropping her hand to Kara's knee. When Kara nodded, she added, "Then say it."

"I-I l-love you," Kara stammered, her cheeks as red as they could be.

"Good," the brunette said with a bright smile, setting the ice pack down on the bed. "I was hoping you'd say that. Because I love you too."

Kara's lips parted to speak, but before she could say anything, Lena was kissing her.

The kiss was slow and careful, not like any she'd ever had before, and Kara loved every single second of it. Kissing back as gently as possible – now having a newly developed phobia of hurting Lena in any way – Kara hiccupped a breath when Lena cupped her face in her hands.

Upon pulling away and seeing Lena return the ice pack to her wrist, Kara whimpered, "I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Lena. I—"

"I'm just sorry you had a night terror," Lena sighed, stroking Kara's hair back and out of her face. "Lay down with me."

Kara nodded, doing as she was told, and Lena wiggled closer to her, resting her head on Kara's chest. It was a feeling Kara would never be able to get enough of.

"If I'd known the movie was going to upset you, I wouldn't have picked it. I'm sorry, Kara."

"I always get night terrors after horror movies," the blonde finally confessed.

"What? Always?"

"Always."

"Why didn't you _tell _me, Kara?!" Lena gaped. "I wouldn't have—"

"Because you wanted to watch it, and I wanted to be brave. If I'd known I was going to hurt you, I would've told you so it didn't happen. I would never, _ever _hurt you on purpose, Lena. I'm so—"

"Stop saying that," The Luthor quickly interrupted her. "I know you're sorry, but I'm not upset. You were scared. That's all there is to it."

"We're lucky I didn't break your arm! Or tear it off, for Rao's sake!"

"Hey," Lena whispered, stroking Kara's hair and kissing her cheek. "It's okay, Kara. Breathe for me. Try to get some sleep."

"But… Lena… if I sleep… It's just going to come back."

Sitting up straight, Lena announced, "Alright. Then we watch something to reset your brain."

"Uh… Like what?"

"What's your favorite show?"

"I dunno. I don't really watch TV."

"Okay… Well… There's this show called My Little Pony, and these little ponies like… run around having adventures and learning about friendship. It's actually really cute. I mean, I don't _watch _it. I just know it exists and have maybe, kinda, sorta seen a few episodes…"

Kara raised an eyebrow and smirked, teasing, "Does Lena Luthor like kids' shows?"

"Listen!" the CEO snapped. "I just think your brain needs a reset, so you're not thinking about the movie. Do you want to watch it or not?"

Laughing playfully, Kara leaned in and kissed Lena's cheek then nodded her head, agreeing, "I'll give it a try."

"It's cute. I promise. And they sing!"

"Aww," Kara cooed. "That's adorable."

"Alright, hush," Lena whispered, turning on the television and navigating to the show. "This is my favorite episode."

"So you _do _watch it!" the hero cried triumphantly, clapping her hands together.

"Shh!"

Grinning from ear to ear as she wrapped an arm around Lena, Kara relaxed against the pillows and watched the show for the next 20 minutes or so before falling asleep with her head on Lena's shoulder. Shortly, she was followed by the Luthor, who turned her attention to the hero for a brief while, lovingly stroking her hair back to soothe her before joining her in sleep.


End file.
